Unconditional Love
by El Leon Y La Oveja
Summary: A fan fiction based around the song Unconditional by Peter Andre, with Sirius POV and Harry POV as they take on their godfather roles. Sirius POV set during GOF & OOTP and Harry POV set post-DH. Pairings are Sirius/Harry & Harry/Teddy NON-SLASH.


Author's note: Hi! This is my first songfic. I wrote it because I heard the song and thought of these pairings straight away! Sirius/Harry & Harry/Teddy NON-SLASH

Song is Unconditional by Peter Andre. I recommend listening to it on youtube while you read but if not, I'm sure that you'll get the gist of it from the lyrics. 

DISCLAIMER: SONG BELONGS TO PETER ANDRE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO J K ROWLING. joke, I've obviously invented all of this myself ;)

Leave me a review & tell me what you think!

**Sirius POV**

Harry POV

_I was already there,_

_Just in another place._

**I'd been sitting in Azkaban for so long that I'd forgotten the sensation of fresh air whipping through my fur. I crouched behind the bush, waiting, longing to see you, after so many years.**

_Destiny hadn't brought us face to face._

**And then, suddenly, a skinny boy emerged. He was dragging a heavy trunk behind him, with a familiar emblem on the front. I recognised the crest...Hogwarts. It was you. Merlin, you looked so like your father. It actually sent shivers running across my body. I felt as though I was looking into the face of my best friend again, eighteen years ago when we were in our third year too. When I saw you, I knew that I had to evade recapture. I had to do this for you, to apologise for missing so much of my godson's life.**

_What I didn't realise,_

_Is how you would change my life._

**You saved me from the Dementors. You trusted me as soon as you realised that our story was the truth. There was something worth living for, something worth hiding out in mountain caves for, something worth living off rats for. I hadn't felt useful in thirteen years and now, now I had a purpose. I was fulfilling my godfather duties and I really cared about what happened to you. When you escaped Voldemort, I nearly broke down. How could I have let that happen to you again? I swore to myself that next time, I would be standing next to you in battle. You wouldn't ever have to suffer it alone.**

_Turned me from a boy to a man,_

**When I was thrown into Azkaban, I was only twenty. I didn't gain any life experiences whilst sitting in a cell, apart from the virtue of patience, perhaps. Something that I hadn't had before. After Azkaban, everyone was so grown up, so adult. Remus was mature and life had made him hard and less carefree than he used to be. Everyone I knew had changed, except me. And when I realised that you needed me, I grew up for you. You helped me again.**

_Becoming a father before I became a dad._

The first thing I did after the Battle of Hogwarts was to visit your grandparents' house. Ron and Hermione came along too and it was all I could do not to cry when I saw you lying there in Andromeda's arms. She cried when Hermione revealed the news about her sister's death and Ron and I had no idea what to do or say. Your hair turned blue, then white, then it turned a dull brown colour. Somehow, you knew what had happened to your parents and there was nothing I could do, except hold you and promise that I'd always try to look after you. At the time, I wasn't sure that I'd been the best choice for godfather after all. I didn't visit regularly for a while.

_Wish I was there for your first breath,_

I remember toasting and drinking to your birth but I'd never met you until you were much older.

_Wish I could have helped with your first steps._

Andromeda began to fill me in on what I'd missed, after I started to visit you regularly. She showed me photographs and told me stories that had me in fits of laughter. You were the perfect mix of your mother's and father's personalities.

_But I'm here now._

The first time your hair turned from that boring brown, you were laughing in my arms. I knew that I loved you. You, and your lime green hair.

_Unconditional love_.

**I wasn't ever good at dealing with people younger than me. If girls weren't old enough to date, I didn't have anything to do with them. And if the guys weren't old enough to prank, I probably didn't even know who they were. But after spending just part of one evening with you, watching you stop Remus and I from killing Peter and seeing your delight at the prospect of leaving your aunt and uncle, I really loved you. You'd been through so much, and yet you'd made it.**

_I finally understand the meaning of it now._

**It was almost like you were the perfect mix of my best friend and the son that I never had.**

_It's unconditional._

**You could be so reckless sometimes and it really aggravated me. But I loved you anyway. You always managed to amuse me.**

_I pray that life will always treat you kind._

**I hated the life that you had to live, because of my actions in the past. I was irrationally angry whenever Voldemort tried to hurt you. What I felt was more than protective.**

_Unconditional._

**It was love.**

_How could a man_

_Not want to claim his own?_

I feel guilty for thinking it, but sometimes I wonder how Remus could ever have contemplated leaving you. I'm positive that he'd take it back if he could, because he was scared and in the middle of a war and fearful of what you could become.

_Leaving a mother to raise her child alone?_

And Tonks? How could he leave her with you, alone? Maybe he thought that you'd be better off without him. That wasn't true, though. You'll always miss him, no matter how many others love you instead.

_Maybe it was destiny,_

_Maybe you were made for me._

It seems like Remus knew what he was doing, making me godfather. Hermione insists that he must have considered the possibility of his death and decided that I was the best person to help look after his son. After all, I did have a great example from Sirius. I might not have known how to be a father but godfather, that was something that I could do for you. And your dad knew that.

_With everything that comes along,_

_I give you my word;_

_I'll take it on._

**I hate sitting at home, doing nothing, knowing that others are out there risking their lives for me. I promised James, years ago, that I'd look after you if anything happened to him and Lily. I was forced to break that promise for thirteen years but now, now I'm making up for that. I swear that I'll do anything to protect you, to help you. You know that, don't you?**

_Wish I was there for your first breath,_

_Wish I could have helped with your first steps._

**I knew you as a baby and then I didn't see you for twelve years. Merlin, I missed so much in between. I wish that I could go back and give you the childhood that you deserve.**

_But I'm here now._

**I suppose that I can try to make up for that now.**

_Unconditional love,_

_I finally understand the meaning of it now_

No strings attached, Teddy. Come over for dinner whenever you want. You've got a family whenever you need it. Your parents died because they didn't want your childhood to be full of fear like theirs, like mine. You'll always be loved.

_It's unconditional love._

_I pray that life will always treat you kind._

I know that you miss your parents and I hate having to go through the photos, knowing that they're all you have left. But I do understand, because that's all I had too. I'm going to make sure that you know all about them and that now, you're living in a good world because they died making it that way for you.

_Unconditional._

You're not alone.

_When the world doesn't see you like I do,_

**Rita Skeeter's lies about you made me so angry because they were turning the world against you. You'd put up with enough crap, couldn't she see that? You didn't deserve all that negative attention. I hated her for it.**

_I'll be the eyes that guide and see you through._

**So I read the articles in the papers I managed to salvage from bins. I knew that she was lying and I talked to you, tried to help you through the Triwizard Tournament and just wondered how you could take everything that was thrown at you, yet still carry on. You were a stronger person than me, without a doubt. I was always over-dramatic but you, you were almost happy to suffer in silence, just as long as your friends weren't hurt too. I did everything that I could to help you.**

_In the night when you cry and call out my name,_

There was one night when you cried out for your parents. No one ran to your bedroom. Then you called out my name.

_You'll realise there's love surrounding you._

I was already at the bedroom door. I let you tell me about the nightmare and then I told you an amusing story from your father's schooldays until you laughed yourself to sleep. I whispered that I loved you as I turned the lamp off.

_I was already there,_

_Just in another place_

When you were born, I was off fighting Voldemort, or trying to. I hardly thought about you until after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then I realised that my godson, who I'd never actually seen, had been orphaned thanks to me.

_Destiny hadn't brought us face to face._

I couldn't actually face going to see you again for a month. In the end, Hermione forced me to swallow the tears and visit. She reminded me how much better my life would have been if I'd had Sirius with me from the start. She was right, as always. And I'm glad I listened to her.

_What I didn't realise,_

_Is how you would change my life_

**You'd been attacked by Dementors. I was so scared when they first told me. I was angry that I hadn't been there, guilty that I hadn't protected you like I promised James I would. You were facing expulsion and you needed me to comfort you. Selfishly, I was far too preoccupied with being shut up in the house I hated to consider anyone else. Remus tried to talk me around but I wasn't being particularly perceptive. I wish I'd listened to him now. I didn't have long enough with you before I died. You should have had a better life with me. My life after Azkaban was infinitely better because of you, because I had someone to care about.**

_Turned me from a boy to a man,_

The Healer handed me something wet, loud and extremely unattractive. Ginny was smiling at the other end of the bed, exhausted but overjoyed. I tentatively took the little creature in my arms, feeling a fresh wave of nerves that didn't resemble those I experienced before a Quidditch game, or when I had opened my OWL results all those years ago. As I stared down at the baby boy who was completely in my care forever, I remembered you. You were growing up well. I realised, if I could raise you, I could raise my son too. I smiled at James Sirius Potter and that was when I first loved him.

_Becoming a father before I became a dad._

I love both of you.

**You were the son I never had.**


End file.
